The present invention relates generally to improvements in hydraulic shock absorber systems, and more particularly to an improved mutli-directional, direct acting shock isolation system including a novel damper valve characterized by multiple damping rates dependent upon stroke direction, timing and extension.
Analysis of an existing liquid spring shock isolator system showed that an optimum spring size might be achieved if the damper valve could provide different damping rates depending on the direction and timing of strokes. It is desirable that such a damper exhibit low damping during the initial extension of the spring, then switch to a higher rate during all spring retractions, then to a still higher rate during subsequent extensions, and then reset to the intial condition upon cessation of motion.
The hydraulic shock isolation system of the present invention, including the novel three-way velocity-squared damper valve of which it is comprised, satisfies the aforementioned requirements in providing different damping rates dependent on the direction and timing of stroke.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved hydraulically operated shock isolation system.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a damping valve to prevent excessive hydraulic cylinder pressures within a hydraulic system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a damper valve for a liquid shock isolator which exhibits various damping rates dependent on direction and timing of strokes.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a vertical shock isolation system comprising a liquid spring damper valve that has low damping for the initial stroke, develops higher damping for subsequent strokes, then resets itself.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.